Rotorcraft, or rotary-wing aircraft, have been used for accessing remote and/or unprepared areas unreachable by fixed-wing aircraft due to the rotorcraft's ability to perform vertical takeoffs and landings. However, current rotorcraft must observe strict slope limits for the ground surface to ensure safe takeoffs and landings. While the maximum slope requirement varies among rotorcraft, they are generally limited to surfaces with slopes from 6-15 degrees. There is currently a specific and complex maneuver that rotorcraft pilots must execute to prevent the aircraft from rolling over when operating from sloped terrain.
There have been many concepts presented to solve the slope landing problem. Many of these solutions operate on the same concept of landing one side of the rotorcraft gear on the ground and extending the opposite gear to achieve an approximately level surface. However, none of the proposed solutions have been shown to be effective and would not be useable on irregular terrain. Therefore, a rotorcraft with the ability to land on irregular terrain, sloped terrain, or moving objects, such as ships and ground vehicles is desired.